1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting display and a mother substrate of the same, and more particularly to, a mother substrate of organic light emitting displays suitably configured to allow effective inspection of a plurality of organic light emitting displays formed on the mother substrate in a unit sheet.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a plurality of organic light emitting displays are formed on a mother substrate, and then they are scribed to be divided into individual organic light emitting displays.
The organic light emitting displays are separately inspected by an apparatus for inspecting each organic light emitting display that is scribed.
When circuit wiring lines that constitute the organic light emitting display are changed, or the size of the organic light emitting display is changed, an inspection apparatus must be changed or a jig required for inspection must be changed. In addition, since the organic light emitting displays are separately inspected, it takes a long time to inspect the organic light emitting displays, and the cost increases as the effectiveness of inspection deteriorates.
Therefore, it is desirable to inspect the plurality of organic light emitting displays on the mother substrate in a unit sheet before scribing.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide on the mother substrate wiring lines for supplying various power and signals required for the inspection of the plurality of organic light emitting displays. Furthermore, it is desirable to ensure the stability of the wiring lines to perform effective inspection of the plurality of organic light emitting displays.